


渡河  第四章

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820





	渡河  第四章

带人这边儿进了城，一辆独头绿皮，十个步兵排成两列跟在车屁股后面小跑，阵仗不大，人们当是普普通通办公差不以为意，却不知与他们摩肩擦踵的都是乔装成小老百姓的木叶士兵，这些兵，旁人没发现，带人也不知晓。

 

天津城这地方志大言浮，乱哄哄的又爱拔高，带人靠在背垫上，窗外朝着他反向而来的大轮自行车、人力车簌簌地掠过，几秒便闪没了影；行走、驻留的男男女女，或是灰头土脸如哀鸿，或是“耀着肉光”如硕鼠，悉数在轮胎的转动中模糊。背垫里装了几块弹簧，带人晃着头，左手大拇指的戒指轻飘飘地敲击在他的面具下廓上，他在回味皆人昨晚的话。

 

皆人口中的中伏地点是一栋桥边的郊区老公寓，完全符合据点特征，也就是说，那个地方确确实实暴露了，但地皮暴露，人可不一定。带人试着做了几个假设：一设是在木叶寻到据点后，同皆人所说，他们潜了进去，却因暂且不明的原因被止水事先料到，导致赔了夫人又折兵，这种情况带人再去一趟，旧公寓八成人去楼空，他只需装模作样地为公寓里遗留的线索造假；二设是他们仅仅在外留守，出于谨慎便没有打草惊蛇就返回木叶，却告诉带人，他们中埋伏折损了不少人，如若这样，表明带人不仅在木叶公馆做出过什么引人怀疑的举动却不自知，如今还一脚蹦进皆人的陷阱；这时他忽然有了种使他冷汗直流的念头——还有一种极其糟糕的情况，就是止水一行人已被捕，皆人故作败北，想要在那栋旧公寓里凭带人的某个临界举动来判断佩恩的身份真伪，来个一箭双雕。

 

三种假设都使带人十分不好受，他有过对第一种情况的希冀，却也及时反应过来一设虽说能暂时保他安全，却相当于是把止水一行人的脸摆到木叶面前教他们按图索骥，止水逃到哪里便是在暴露哪里，余家的整张地下网都会瘫痪，还不如在二设里只牺牲他一个人......但倘若真变成他的第三种假设，也并非无药可救，只要带人能发觉那个临界点，并巧妙避过它，余家也不至于全军覆没，留他一人在，总归有翻盘之策，如此细思慢想下来，希望最大的当属二设。不过这些脑子里的假设到此为止已足够，不该再猜想下去，绿皮军车已愈来愈接近旧公寓据点，带人明白他必须有个能拿得出手的对策。

 

“车就停在这里，我们潜行过去，以免动静太大。”副驾上有个叫疾风的军官开口了，他扭过头来望向带人，“先生，您说好吗？”

 

带人想直截了当说“不好”，他巴不得让止水他们尽快注意到这里，如果公寓里还有人的话。“你言下之意，是认为他们还会一直留在暴露过一次的老巢？”带人尝试做一些争取，只要让止水事先知道他是以佩恩的身份来据点，那么即使待会儿碰上面也能在应对自如。

 

“佩恩先生误会了，我只是觉得，谨慎是万全之策。”那人怏怏地回答。

 

带人明白，这时他若是再多坚持一句，便相当于在主动露馅给人瞧，只能下了车。

 

疾风在公寓楼下遣跟来的十个小兵去守住各个出入口，带人在一边儿暗自琢磨木叶想试探他的临界点到底在哪里，他的每一步都将是如履薄冰。

 

“上楼的人越少越好，我和士兵们都留在楼下，一来免得打草惊蛇，二来勘察周遭。”疾风凑到带人跟前来低声道，“先生上了楼，若屋内有人，便将手臂伸出楼外，我们立马上来。”

 

带人点头，放轻了步子往台阶上走，却越走越沉，越想越匪夷所思。疾风为何不跟上来监视他行动？这是给了他一个和止水独自交接的机会？心跳声代替了平日里洋洋得意的皮鞋踩踏声，在楼道里躁动不已，带人转身返回楼外——他明白了。

 

疾风其人，从头到脚都是焉唧唧的，所以，当带人下楼与他视线相接时，疾风眼里忽然变了的神儿就格外明显。带人笑道：“我都糊涂了，走了数层才察觉不知对方是处在几楼几号，竟忘了自己是头一回来此地，麻烦副官带个路，或者换我守在楼下？”

 

“是我考虑不周，劳先生费神了，这就领您上去。”

 

果不其然，带人想，实际上疾风这时候只需要告诉他具体的位置即可，却偏偏要打破先前的准则两人一同上去，是一计被带人识破，只得使出下一计——让他和据点里的人碰上面，好当面识破；他不选带人的第二条建议，是因如此一来便抹去了能使他漏洞百出的环境。带人跟在疾风身后还心有余悸，若是他没有及时想出这其中缘由返回楼下，保准就被逮捕扒面具了。这个疾风从早到晚一脸的病态衰相，心思却成精了，也不知是皆人那老狐狸教的还是木叶的地域传染，直气得带人想往他那看着弱不禁风的扁屁股上踹几脚，这个屁股，不如鹿惊的饱满漂亮，估计拿手摸起来也没有鹿惊那样的美妙触感，所以，就该用脚伺候。

 

带人晃晃脑袋，好让满脑子的白屁股走远一点，此时他得面对下一道坎了。屋内没人自然好办，假意破门搜查一番，捡一些破烂带回木叶给他们研究着玩儿；可若是有人在，岂不是被自己亲手抓了？如果将“有人”谎报成“无人”......他忽然理解了那疾风是使了个连环计，第一环即使被破，他也能顺理成章地跟上来，提防着带人做假。带人当下懊恼万分，他若早些想到，便在疾风提出为自己带路前就询问敌人是在何层何号，这么问合乎情理，就算再强硬些、咄咄些，玄间也没法子拒绝，可惜玄间滑不溜秋的，已钻了他那时疏忽的空子，亡羊补牢，补个鸡巴。

 

到了止水租的那间屋子的门外，带人才忽然意识到了一件事——疾风也未来过这里。按照疾风先前的计划，要带人在门外窥探到屋内的情况再做暗号，是默认且确认了这间屋子有窗户或者门洞，至少是某条与外界相通的缝隙，但是如今眼前的这间房——应该说是这层楼的所有房间，都是砖严缝合的，无任何可乘之隙。如若疾风曾来过，不可能不知这样的情况；他也不会故意撒谎，那无疑是不攻自破。疾风恐怕是一枚弃子，带人想，那连环计的策划者也并非疾风，而是天津城那头木叶公馆里的冯皆人。即使是带人也没想到止水竟找了这样的地方，冯皆人哪里会料到这栋公寓的布局如此稀奇古怪？

 

带人心惊肉跳了一路，此时总算有了底气：“这是怎么回事？”

 

“这......”疾风在犹豫，在思索，在带人眼中他的镇静已溃堤，“当日袭击时，我负责外部防守，所以并未上楼亲自察看，侥幸死里逃生。”

 

编，你他妈继续编。带人道：“那你是如何得知这具体楼层数、门牌号的呀？副官先生。”

 

“有上过楼的兄弟大难不死的，这些信息自然是他提供。”疾风道。

 

“那请副官抬头看看，这里的门上，有所谓的门牌号吗？”带人笑吟吟地说。

 

自然，这层楼光秃秃一片，没有窗户，更不会有门牌号，疾风被套进去了。

 

“副官先生该不会是余家安插在木叶的间谍吧？嘴上说未曾来过，脚底却认得路......”带人将计就计，“借着冯总督之手将我引到这里来，是想和你这门里边儿的同胞们将我逮住？”他说完便将自己的手臂伸出楼外，这是疾风设置的暗号，不声不响的倒也好用。

 

“疾风副官是奸细，把他押回你们木叶。”带人对那十个赶上来的小兵说。

 

待一行人赶回木叶公馆，冯皆人果然在大门口候着，看上去十分恭敬，肚子却不知又在盘算些什么。带人下了车，一把将疾风拽到皆人跟前，语气高昂：“冯总督可得好好谢我，余家据点出了点意外，不过抓了个奸细回来。”

 

“是吗？”皆人道，随即对身后的人挥挥手，“把他关起来。”

 

不对，不对劲，带人疑惑，冯皆人怎会如此轻易地相信他一个外人的话？不问缘由便直接关押了他的副官，可怕，实在可怕——到底是怎么回事？带人正这么想着，晃过神来便发现自己被前后簇拥着拷住了，同时十几把枪口对准了他的脑袋。

 

“你们——”带人自知已暴露，却不明白究竟是因何暴露。

 

“真正的佩恩在哪里？”冯皆人走过来质问他，春风拂面，好一个笑面佛，“你们余家，到底想干什么？”带人心下啐了一口，心说你这条老狐狸怎么也爱说这些个烦人的场面话？你他妈问了老子就会老老实实告诉你吗？狗屁不通。

 

这时皆人伸出手来，看样子是要摘他的面具，不好，自己脸上的那数道疤过于具有识别性，面具一摘，整场行动就完蛋了。

 

“这面具里有毒气机关，一摘，你们都得陪老子一块儿下地狱。”带人咬牙切齿，他了解皆人的万般谨慎，他必不会为了一时好奇就冒险。

 

皆人闻言果然停手，带人道：“你们答应我一条件，我便将解机关的方法告之。”

 

“有何条件？”

 

“放了田鹿惊。”带人认认真真，抬头瞥了眼他那间房间的窗户，“他是你们从茶园带来的，该明白他和余家没有任何关系。鹿惊什么都不知道。”

 

皆人心下一沉，似乎没想到他要提的条件竟是此事，道：“木叶从不滥杀无辜。”

 

这时一片枪声忽起，轰轰隆隆地放鞭炮似的在带人两只耳朵旁炸成一串，原本围着带人的那十几个士兵几乎是一齐东倒西歪，人墙被打垮，带人顾不得眼冒金星，见势冲出去对着皆人的胯裆就是一记飞踢，皆人倒是向来身子敏捷反应快，见他劈腿就来，一声不响地躲了去，带人趁此空档边往外狂奔边四处张望找枪声源头，见从他押疾风的那辆木叶军车里探出止水的半头卷毛来，大喜过望。

 

带人几步蹦进那辆车里，躲在别处开枪的余家人也一并跳上车顶，止水坐前边儿像个神经病一样猛拧方向盘，带人在后座上天旋地转的同时还得担心车顶上的几位仁兄会不会被几个回旋甩飞到皆人脸上去。带人想，这么大的声响，鹿惊一定趴在窗台上看了不久的热闹了吧，他刚刚满心满眼只想躲枪子儿逃命，双手被拷在一起，只得撒开腿歪歪扭扭地跑，像根发疯的弹簧精，一点也不英俊潇洒。

 

不知他是否担心我，不知他能记得我多久。

 

“你们怎来得如此及时？”坐在车上，带人问止水。

 

“心知肚明就不必再谦逊。”止水道，“你那时故意在据点门口同那个副官说那么多话，不就是在引起我们的察觉吗？所以你们离开后便跟了过来。”

 

带人心说这不是我他妈还真没想到这一层，却翘起个二郎腿道：“果然表兄我的谦谦君子之风只有表弟你能领会。”

 

虽说逃过一劫，但带人终究是暴露了身份，只是暴露得莫名其妙稀里糊涂，让他万分沉郁。“今日之事，你最大的疑点为何？”止水听完带人一堆罗里吧嗦的叙述，一针见血道。

 

“是冯皆人，我说疾风是奸细，他做戏不生半点疑虑，立马转过头抓了我。”

 

“这表明他从始至终就无条件信任疾风，并且——”止水细细思索，“并且在你返回前就知晓了你为假佩恩，也就是说，使你暴露的并非今日行动，而是在木叶公馆内，你一定做了什么。”

 

带人恼火极了，他丝毫记不起自己有何不妥举动：“可若是这样，冯皆人为何又多此一举让疾风在据点试探我？”

 

“恐怕不是试探。”止水道，“他是想让我们两败俱伤，再一网打尽。”

 

他继续给带人讲他的分析：“我们先假设你在木叶公馆内便已被知晓身份——你说冯总督使了连环计，于是这第一环，看似是在试探你的身份，真正目的却是要你认定你来据点就是为了‘被试探’，如此一来，他的第二环，便是要你与我相见，而你为了达到不露馅的目的，必定会与余家假意交手，此时我们就算想要撤离，楼下也会被封了路，你不得不为他们表演一场瓮中捉鳖；假使我们脱逃楼下的封锁，却依然会在天津城内外碰到大量乔装成平民的木叶士兵。冯总督实在可怕，他今日之计，败就败在他未料到那栋公寓竟没有窗户，如此意料之外的情况，光凭疾风一人自是无法应付，才让你反咬一口，不过他那时选择乖乖同你返回木叶，倒也是个聪明人。待你们返回木叶，冯总督见疾风被捕，便知事态有变，虽未达到将我们一同抓获的目的，却并不妨碍先扒你的皮。”

 

“天津城内外会有大量乔装成平民的士兵？这一点你怎么能判定？”

 

“我自然无法判定，只不过为了完整还原冯总督的连环计，添上一个假设而已。”

 

带人知道他这表弟从小聪明伶俐，曾经也蔑视过他不过书呆子，纸上谈兵泛泛而谈，如今彻底改了看法，由衷服气起来。他余带人是豺狼虎豹，是狡黠，是凶恶，是心思深重不择手段，但他表弟是材高知深，心明眼亮。

 

止水说到公寓没有窗户，这使带人忽然忆起一个被他忽略的漏洞来：“疾风未曾去过我们的据点便不知公寓无窗这件事，我便笃定冯皆人昨晚与我所说是假，他们找到了公寓，却没有上楼察看。于是我设了个门牌号的文字套让疾风陷了进去，也表明他也不知据点的门牌号——事实上根本就不存在门牌号。那么，他既未去过，也无门牌号做指引，又是如何找到准确的房间位置？或者说，木叶是如何知晓了这个无法用号牌来定位的房间？”

 

止水猛然叫道：“我明白了！”

 

他相信自己此时说出的不是分析，而必定是事实真相了：“你可还记得我当初是怎样将房间的位置告诉与你的？我在乌鸦的简信里写着‘于桥顶水平视线，狮子头处为所在’，正是叫你站到公寓旁那座桥的最高处去，直直望过去，恰巧能见一座桥侧的小狮子头挡住了房门。如此便不靠号牌找到那间屋子所在，很显然，木叶也是靠这句话寻到了准确位置，乌鸦都是在夜间放出，那么，是谁在半夜时，在你的房间里，偷看了那封信？”

 

止水的话指向清清楚楚明明白白，但他要带人亲口说出来。

 

“不会的，不可能。”带人道，“他为我挡了子弹，差点没命，怎么会是他。”

 

“你为何不想想，那时他为何会如此巧地在千钧一发之际替你挨那一枪？”止水在慢慢地警示带人，他记得皆人也说过，那时他说，红衣的戏子怎会料到这场袭击？定是余家的奸细，是为给带人使苦肉计。冯皆人的话他不信，同样的话变了立场从止水嘴里说出来，带人也不会信。

 

“你他妈的没听那医生说吗，鹿惊眼里的子弹是卡在骨头上才救活过来，若是稍稍偏一点便会打穿头颅，他要真是为了赢取我的真心信任，何必赌上命？一个被我百般信赖的死人有何用处？”

 

“也有道理，不过我实在是想不到除了他还有谁。你在木叶公馆小心翼翼，唯有可能在他面前露出破绽，试想今日你出门，他又去了哪里？”止水道，“实际上，你也是这么想的吧？”

 

带人突然捂住了鼻子，眉眼拧作一团，形容痛苦。

 

止水说：“你做什么？”

 

“止水，你他妈的不要再自以为是地放屁了，你再放一个，我就找根棍子把你屁眼儿堵上。”


End file.
